


A captain's dilemma

by Bunidesu



Series: From Different Courts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Kasamatsu and Iwaizumi are cousins, Moriyama is bad at flirting, Oikawa is still their childhood friend, they text a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/pseuds/Bunidesu
Summary: When Kasasmatsu has a  problem with his Ace he attempts asking Iwaizumi and Oikawa for advice. It goes surprisingly better than he expected.Iwa-chan: water is water it cant be wetThe Great Oikawa: But Iwa-chan think about it. Water makes things wet, so if it’s touching itself it’s making it wet.Iwa-chan:thats not how it works it cant be what it isThe Great Oikawa: It is wet.Iwa-chan: you use the discord light theme anything you say from now on is invalid





	A captain's dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, thank you August for Betaing this!  
> This fic follows the first one timeline wise it takes place around Kaijos practice match w/ Seirin and Seijohs practice match with Karasuno.

**Kasa-chan** : I hate you. In fact, I wish I could go back in time and punch myself for even letting Hajime even talk me into meeting you.

***✧･ﾟ:*The Great Oikawa*:･ﾟ✧*** : What did I do this time? (T.T)

**Kasa-chan** : Nothing. But every time Kise does something extra stupid I blame you for cursing me with this.

**Iwa-chan** : lol

***✧･ﾟ:*The Great Oikawa*:･ﾟ✧*** : Hmmph! That’s not fair. What’d he even do? :(

**Kasa-chan:** He went behind my back to get Coach Takeuchi to agree to a practice match with some no-name school today. Then he has the nerve to be signing autographs when they got here.

**Iwa-chan:** at least he actully shows up to the match unlike some people

***✧･ﾟ:*The Great Oikawa*:･ﾟ✧*** : It’s not my fault! I wanted to play and crush tobio-chans team! That way I could watch his face as he realizes he could never amount to me. \\(^ヮ^)/

**Kasa-chan:** You see this is why we say you have a terrible personality.

***✧･ﾟ:*The Great Oikawa*:･ﾟ✧*** : Rude!  And I still might make the match tomorrow! My doctors appointment is in the morning, the games in the afternoon. Once he clears me I’ll run back over.

**Iwa-chan:** if ur cleared to play

***✧･ﾟ:*The Great Oikawa*:･ﾟ✧*** : Don’t be such a downer.

**Kasa-chan:** Don’t hurt yourself and he wouldn’t be.

***✧･ﾟ:*The Great Oikawa*:･ﾟ✧*** :  :(

**Iwa-chan:** get fuked lol

**Kasa-chan:** Anyways let me go kick some sense into this pretty boy so we can get on with the match. Talk to you later.

Kasamatsu puts his phone away and heads over to smack Kise on the back of the head. “Oi freshman, send those fans of yours away. We’re here to play not be pretty.” Kise whines, as he always does, but does eventually send the girls away. Kasamatsu catches the confused eyes of the Seirin team and apologizes. “It’s always like this when he plays. And it doesn’t help that he keeps _indulging_ them instead of sending them away.”

Kasamatsu can’t help but wonder why Kise even wanted to play these guys in the first place, quoting something about their team having some ‘ _interesting guys on it_ ’ when Coach Takeuchi asked. While he can silently admit the tall redhead did look like he’d be a challenge none of the other players particularly stood out to him.

It wasn’t until Kise was squeezing the poor boy that Kasamatsu even notices the small blue haired players existence. Between Kise’s loud fake crying and whining about a break-up Kasamatsu hears him refer to the guy as Kurokocchi and raises an eyebrow. This was the guy Kise thought was ‘so cool’ and the whole reason why they were having this practice match?

He clears his throat and interrupts Kise’s little love fest before his urge to throw a basketball at the back of the models head grows stronger. “Freshman. Coach says you’re not playing this game, said it'd be over too quickly if we let you play.” He ignores Kise’s whines and the scandalized looks coming from the Seiren team’s faces.

He hears Kise whisper to the red-head and Kuroko “If you can’t get them to put me in, then there’s no way you can take down the Generation of Miracles.” _Take down the Generation of Miracles huh? Lofty goals, let’s see how they stack up._

Kaijo wins the tip off and Kasamatsu is quick to claim the ball then dribbles it unchecked, “Alright we’ll start off with scoring on-” he’s cut off when the ball is stolen and passed to Kagami before he can blink, he turns around just in time to see Kagami dunk bringing the rim down with him.

_Well damn. Maybe they aren’t as full of shit as I thought_ . The broken rim has them moving to the full court and brings back the screams of Kise's fangirls. _Again_. A vein throbs in Kasamatsu head when he sees Kise waving at them. He takes a few steps back before giving Kise a running kick, years of berating Oikawa perfecting him in the art of kicking the sense into someone without actually hurting them. Before they start Coach Takeuchi tells Kise he can sub in and Kasamatsu can almost see a tail wagging on the blond as he jumps up to play.

While they’re getting into position he claps Kise on the back, “Hey. These guys wanted to show us up. Go return the favor.” And he hides the grin at Seirin’s dismay when he copies the dunk Kagami just did to score Kaijo’s first point. When he gets the chance he give Kise a quick swat on the back of the head. “I said to return the favor. You didn’t listen freshman, the rims not broken.” And the game begins again.

They just barely loose, with Seirin’s duo scoring with an alley-oop at the last second bringing the score to 98-100. When going to line up Kise acts as if he’s stuck just staring at the score until Kasamatsu slaps him on the back. “Come on freshman and line up.”

“S-Senpai I-I.”

“Quit sniveling. Like I said earlier they might have gotten us this time, but we’ve just got to return the favor next time.” He pushes Kise over to the line-up and they shake hands with the Seirin team thanking each other for the practice game. Kise exits immediately after, making some excuse about getting a drink and washing the sweat off his face.

Kasamatsu approaches Seirin’s captain Hyuuga who was smiling good-naturedly. “Hell of a team you got there, I’ve gotta admit you sure did show us. That duo of yours is phenomenal.” Kasamatsu gestures his head over to the two first years who were currently being talked to (read:yelled at) by Hayakawa in his usual half nonsensical screaming voice. “Oh boy, Hayakawa’s got a hold of them, good luck to their eardrums.”

This earns him a chuckle from Hyuuga “Kagami can be just as loud, Kuroko’s the one who is going to go half deaf. Although that might make him talk louder so he could use it.” Kasamatsu could no longer see the blue-haired boy and judging by the way the other two were looking about, he seemed to have given them the slip too. “We really did get lucky with those two. I hate to admit it but without those first years I’m not sure we’d be even half as effective.”

“Who knows, I could say the same thing about that golden brat over there. But you’re pretty good yourself, especially with those 3 pointers of yours.” Kasamatsu comments, having no problem with giving his competition credit where it’s due.

Hyuuga looks caught off guard by the compliment. “Oh, thank you. Coming from an especially talented player like yourself it's a real compliment.”

“Your coach is pretty impressive too.” Kasamatsu eyes the coach who was currently dragging Kagami by the ear yelling about repayment and destruction of property.

At the lack of response, he looks at Hyuuga who was slowly turning red. “Y-Yea she sure is something.”

Kasamatsu has to hold back a laugh, knowing he was the same way (worse actually) when it came to talking to girls. “I meant being a second-year high school girl and coaching a whole team of guys her age. It’s one thing to captain a rowdy bunch and a whole different thing to coach them. Pretty impressive. C’mon you guys can use our locker room to change.” Kasamatsu gives some mercy to the rapidly turning red captain and ends the conversation there, gathering up their teams to change into their sweats.

By the time Kise comes back they’re leading Seirin out and Kasamatsu sends them off with a handshake to Hyuuga. “See you at the InterHigh.” As Seirin walks off Kasamatsu notices, once again that Kise’s just standing there stuck, this time just staring in the direction the other team was walking. “Oi freshman. What’s your deal? Are you still angsting over losing the game?”

Kise gives a small head shake, still staring at the quickly disappearing backs of the other team.”No. It’s just. I haven’t seen Kurokocchi happy like that in over a year.” His voice sounds both wistful and hurt at the same time and Kasamatsu wonders, not for the first time what really went on in Teikou.

Kasamatsu looks surprised. The blue-haired boy didn’t seem too overjoyed, but it was hard to tell with how monotone he seemed to be. “Oh really?”

“Mmm hmm.”Kise still has that weird inflection in his voice. “After _that game_ , he became quiet, even more than usual.”

“Quieter than usual?” Kasamatsu couldn’t imagine that wisp of a boy being even less noticeable than he was now. “A guy like that would've had to be borderline mute back then.”

He knows he’s prying, but despite the fact Kise was on the renowned Teikou team he’s never spoken about it. In fact, any mention of Teikou in Kise’s presence would cause an abrupt subject change, right now though either Kise is too caught up in memories to notice.

“No. Kurokocchi was always soft-spoken but he was always talky in his own way. Just when _that_ happened he pretty much became a ghost. He showed up at practice even less than Aominecchi.”

“I can’t imagine how well that worked on your guys team. I know you’re all geniuses or whatever but your coach really let you guys skip out like that?” Kasamatsu wants to ask what the incident Kise was talking about was, but as curious as he is he doesn’t want to be shut out again.

That seemed to be a moot point as Kise’s eyes flash with something Kasamatsu can’t place and he can almost see those guards come up in his gaze. Looks like this little chat about Teikou was over with. “Hehe Akashicchi didn’t mind so it was fine~” Kise’s voice is a notch higher than usual and Kasamatsu can tell there’s something Kise isn’t mentioning. In fact, he's sure that Akashi was Kise's captain, not his coach. “Don’t mind me, I’m just glad Kurokocchi looks so happy at his new school!”  Kise doesn’t wait for any response Kasamatsu could’ve given before heading back to the locker rooms to change.

Kise is uncharacteristically silent as he changes and is the first one out the door before anyone can say anything to him. Kasamatsu gestures to the doorway while still only partially dressed. “Did losing really get to freshman that hard?”

“Well, he spent the last three years doing nothing but winning. I heard back at Teikou that if they even lost a practice match they’d be thrown all the way back to the 3rd string.” Kobori answers.

“Harsh,” Moriyama adds with a low whistle pulling his shirt over his head. “I don’t blame the kid for freaking in that case. Probably thinks we’re going to throw him off the team or something.”

“I don’t think he’s that dumb, I wouldn’t have named his ass as the ace if I could replace him that easy.” Kasamatsu rolls his eyes while tying his shoe.

“You never know.” Kobori points out putting his bag over his head. “Could be why he left in such a hurry. Probably wanted to get out before the captain could demote him.”

Moriyama snorts. “Yea, demote the one guy who could probably play all of our positions. That’d definitely be smart.”

“I’ll demote you guys if you don’t hurry up and get dressed so I can lock up for the night.” Kasamatsu stands by the door rolling his eyes, waiting for his fellow third years.

“I’m telling you Kasamatsu, kid might be convinced he’s gonna be sacked. Think about it.” Kobori adds on. “See you guys tomorrow.” He waves them off as he walks in the opposite direction as them.

Moriyama thankfully doesn’t bring up the topic about their ace being upset, instead, their talk focuses mostly on strategies and things that went wrong and right during the match. At the split in the road, Kasamatsu waves his friend off before going through the match in his mind.

It isn’t until he’s eaten, done his chores, showered for the night, and laying in his bed staring at the ceiling mentally pointing out all the mistakes made that he decides to check the group chat. He sees the notification telling him he missed over 150+ messages and decides not to backlog and just start at what they’re talking about now.

**Iwa-chan** : water is water it cant be wet

***✧･ﾟ:*The Great Oikawa*:･ﾟ✧*** : But Iwa-chan think about it. Water makes things wet, so if it’s touching itself it’s making it wet.

**Iwa-chan:** thats not how it works it cant be what it is

***✧･ﾟ:*The Great Oikawa*:･ﾟ✧*** : It is wet.

**Iwa-chan** : no its water its its own thing

***✧･ﾟ:*The Great Oikawa*:･ﾟ✧*** : And that thing is wet! Just like fish in the water are wet!

**Iwa-chan** : fish are not wet until you take them out the water

***✧･ﾟ:*The Great Oikawa*:･ﾟ✧*** : So if me, a human, goes into the water and stays there forever and never dry off am I wet?

**Iwa-chan** : yes bec you can stil dry yourself off water cant dry itself off

**Kasa-chan** : Is this really what you talk about when I’m not here?

**Iwa-chan** : shitykawa is being stupid so yea

***✧･ﾟ:*The Great Oikawa*:･ﾟ✧*** :  I’m not being stupid! You’re just mad I’m right. ( ˘ ɜ˘)

**Iwa-chan:**  you use the light theme on discord anything you say is invalid.

**Kasa-chan:**  Hajime:1 Tooru: 0

**Iwa-chan:** anyways how was ur game yukio?

**Kasa-chan:** We lost 98-100. Then Kise starting acting all quiet and walked off.

**Iwa-chan:** u lost? I thought it was a noname school.

**Kasa-chan:** Apparently the team had one of Kise’s old teammates, that’s why he insisted to the Coach. I wish he had told us beforehand instead of during the match so we could prepare. That idiot had us going in blind against the guy until halfway through the match.

***✧･ﾟ:*The Great Oikawa*:･ﾟ✧*** :  Which one? Oooh was it the red guy with two color eyes like Iwa-chan has? (≧∀≦) He is kinda cute.

**Kasa-chan:** No. This guy was some sort of ‘secret weapon’ that didn’t get bombarded with interviews like the others. So no one outside the team really knew he existed.

**Iwa-chan** : oh rly? Is he like some sort of 3-meter tall guy w/ huge muscles

Kasamatsu can’t help but laugh at that, imagining the short wispy boy that he met as a large bodybuilder with huge muscles. Now that would’ve been a sight to see for sure.

**Kasa-chan** : Nah. He was surprisingly pretty small for a basketball player, but he did have that funky hair and eye colors like the rest of those miracle guys so I could believe it. And his playstyle was hard to describe but it sure had us stumped. Golden boy had the weirdest reaction when the small guy beat us though.

***✧･ﾟ:*The Great Oikawa*:･ﾟ✧*** : Weird? Weird how? :?

**Kasa-chan** : Freshman wouldn’t even look at me after we lost. Then said something about them in middle school and ran off.

***✧･ﾟ:*The Great Oikawa*:･ﾟ✧*** : Maybe he was scared he disappointed you? Isn’t he your ace?

**Kasa-chan:** Yea. Actually you know what, some guys were talking and mentioned how his old school was known for demoting anyone who lost. Apparently not only would you lose your spot you’d be sent back to third string even a regular.

***✧･ﾟ:*The Great Oikawa*:･ﾟ✧*** : Well jeez Kasa-chan you can’t blame the guy for being upset. :T You already look scary and if he’s thinking of middle school he’s probably terrified.

**Kasa-chan:** Kobori and Moriyama said the same thing. That means I have to give freshman a ‘Serious Pep Talk’ when I see him doesn’t it? And I don’t look scary.

***✧･ﾟ:*The Great Oikawa*:･ﾟ✧*** : Welcome to the ‘fun’ part of being a captain. (Btw yes you do look scary, that's why you’re still single. )

**Kasa-chan** : That last part was unnecessary and you know it.

**Iwa-chan:** lmao sucks to be captains

***✧･ﾟ:*The Great Oikawa*:･ﾟ✧*** : : Exactly Iwa-chan! Tomorrow before the match I want to see if you can get Mad Dog-chan to join again. I’ll be too busy captaining. :)

**Iwa-chan** : fml

***✧･ﾟ:*The Great Oikawa*:･ﾟ✧*** : Well unlike some people I actually care about getting my beauty sleep. So I’m going to bed guys. (ﾉ>ω<)ﾉ :｡･:*:･ﾟ’★Morning practice and all that. Nini!

- ***✧･ﾟ:*The Great Oikawa*:･ﾟ✧*** **_Has logged off_** **-**

**Iwa-chan** : im gonna fuckin change these names when I figure out how. but hes right. morning practice is a bitch. night yukio

**Kasa-chan** : Ugh. Yea you’re right. Goodnight Hajime.

Kasamatsu logs off himself and puts his phone on the charger and sets it on the shelf. That way when it goes off he’ll have to physically get up and go over too it to shut it off. Perfect strategy for waking up in the morning.

 

\---

If there was one thing Kasamatsu disliked more than being wrong, it was being wrong when Moriyama was right. So when, after opening up the gym for morning practice, the next person to show up was Kise he groaned to himself. Kise barely turned up on time most days, and to date he’d never been _early_. But he hadn’t said anything to Kasamatsu yet. He was just hovering by the doorway like he didn’t know if he was going to come in or not.

Kasamatsu decides to make the decision for him. “Oi, freshman.” Kise jumps when he’s called out, confirming Kasamatsu’s suspicion that Kise didn’t think he was visible. Idiot. “Don’t just stand there. Get in here and get changed. What’s the point of turning up early if you’re going to stand there until you’re late?” Kise doesn’t meet his eyes and just heads to the changing room.

Kasamatsu grumbles and looks at the clocks on the gym wall. He had about 10 minutes until everyone was supposed to show up for practice and maybe five or six minutes until people realistically started trickling in. He decides to get it over with and talk to Kise while he’s still changing. “What’s with you?”

“C-Captain?” When had the disrespectful little shit called him captain before? He had to lecture the guy to get him to say senpai in a way that didn’t sound like an insult.

“What the hell is your problem?” Well. No one had ever pegged Kasamatsu as a subtle person.

“Nothing of course senpai.” Kise then flashed one of is bright smiles that sent his fangirls to his feet. The only problems here were 1. Kasamatsu was not a Kise fangirl. And 2. After growing up with Oikawa you gain an immunity from pretty boys.

Kasamatsu slaps him across the back of the head. “You came in ten minutes early when you’ve never been here on time. Hell I didn’t think you even knew what time we _actually_ start. You’re moping around here, not even looking at me like some kind of puppy that just pissed in the floor. And you called me _Captain_. Which, for most people would be a norm but considering you’re a disrespectful little shit it’s weird. Now if there’s something that’s going on that’s fucking with one of my players mentally I need to know, I can’t have my ace moping about.”

“Ace?” Kise legitimately looks surprised at that

“Yes. Ace. I’m pretty sure this was established a while ago.”

“B-But I lost.”

“I know. I was kind of there.”

“What good of an ace am I if I lost? I’m supposed to be the one who brings the team to victory and if I don’t, I don’t deserve to be the ace.” Kise says holding his arms out as if the statement was obvious.

Kasamatsu pinches the bridge of his nose. “I have no time for this self-defeatist ass attitude. So you lost. It was a practice match. It’s not like we had anything riding on that match besides our own pride. “

“But that’s still a loss.” Kise still insists  “It makes the school look bad if we lose. We are supposed to _win_! Otherwise what’s the point of even playing?”

It suddenly occurs to Kasamatsu that there might be more to this than just losing the other day. “Kise. Why do you play basketball?”

He’s not sure if Kise’s more taken aback by the question or the fact that Kasamatsu actually called him ‘Kise’ instead of just freshman. “I-I well.” He seemed to be at a loss for words and judging by the tell-tale muffled yelling that usually indicated Hayakawa they were out of time.

“Look. Since you seem to be going through some kind of self-flagellation right now I’ll help you out. I want you to think about that, and until you can give me a concise answer you can play with the second stringers. They need pushing so they don’t slack off anyways.” He barely finishes speaking when Hayakawa burst in, completely disregarding the atmosphere.

“Hey Cap[tain]! What’s Kise [doing] he[r]e so ea[rl]y?” Hayakawa bounces in followed by a much less enthusiastic Moriyama.

“Why’re you asking me when he’s literally right here?” Kasamatsu`s comment seemed to knock Kise out of his funk, or at least allowed him to put his ditzy mask back up.

“Hiya senpai! Well my agent said I m _iiii_ ght have a shoot in the afternoon so I wanted to see if I could cut afternoon practice a _tiiiiny_ bit short. Going straight from practice to a shoot is hard and i wanted extra relaxing time. “ He laughs freely and if Kasamatsu hadn’t just seen him in here distressed moments ago he’d never guess. “Senpai still said no, no matter how much I begged.” He threw a pout towards Kasamatsu that made his eyebrow twitch fake excuse or not.

“I should make you stay even longer just for asking. “ He ignores the whiney _‘Nooo’_ coming from Kise’s direction.”In fact. You can practice with second string today.” He sees the flash of understanding in Kise’s eyes before he goes back to whining and carrying on.

“Harsh even for you _-yawn-_ Yukio.” Moriyama yawns pulling his shirt on.

“Whatever. Big talk for someone who can’t even put his shirt on the right way.” Just as Kasamatsu said not only was Moriyama’s shirt inside out but it was also backward, the tag right under his chin.

“I’ll have you know this is the newest fashion trend. All the girls love it.”

“Okay, considering how many girls come watching just for Kise anyways let’s see them just _love_ you. As your captain, I’m ordering you to practice like that.”

“As your teammate, I am supposed to listen to you. But as both your friend and elder, on the other hand, I honorably say _‘fuck you_ ’.” Moriyama fixed his shirt on himself and huffed.

“I’m going to bench you for insubordination.”

”Not if I rebel first.” Moriyama pushes his way out of the changing room with Kasamatsu close behind.

“Rebellion doesn’t work if I see it coming. I’ve also never heard of one-man rebellions going well either.” Kasamatsu begins his stretches with Moriyama right beside him.

“Who says I’ll be the only one. Kise might want to join too and that guy can get almost anyone to listen to him.” Moriyama gestures to Kise who was doing his stretches over with Hayakawa “We might even be able to get some of those fangirls of his to join in.”

“Fat chance.”

Kasamatsu jumps up and claps to bring attention to himself to bring practice to an official start leading the team though warm-ups and stretches together. When it came time for everyone to split up into separate practices he approaches the coach.

“Coach Takeuchi?” The round man acknowledges him with an eyebrow raise. “I have Kise practicing with the second stringers today. I feel he could push some of them to try and keep up with him and cause them to grow too.”

Takeuchi looks contemplative, rubbing his stubble-ridden chin. “I don’t see why not, is he on-board with the idea?”

' _He hasn't tried to skip out or anything so probably_ '. But he decides against telling the coach about their before pratice discussion. “Yes. He was fine with it.”

Takeuchi nods trusting his captain's decision. “Go for it then. Just make sure he doesn’t use it as a chance to slack off with the second stringers.”

“Will do.”  Kasamatsu nods and jogs off to Kise pointing over to where second string would be practicing. “Freshman you’re with them today. Remember what we talked about earlier.” Kise gives him a face full of crocodile tears. Kasamatsus’ face twitches and he suppresses the urge to throw a basketball at him. “Keep it up you’ll be over there tomorrow too.” Kise yelps and runs off and Kasamatsu runs practice from that point on as normal.

When morning practice comes to an end and everything is cleaned up Kise is the first person changed and out the locker room again. “Oi Yukio are you sure you didn’t scare the poor boy? I haven’t seen him that eager to go to class ever.”

Kasamatsu brushes off Kobori’s concerns. “Why blame me? Maybe the flashy freshman has a girl to meet or something.”

Moriyama sighs dreamily. “A love confession, oh what I wouldn’t give for me to have love confessions to be so important. I wonder if Kise could send some of those shunned admirers my way. Think about it. I could be the perfect rebound guy.”

“Wha! Mo[ri]yama I’m the [re]bound guy! You can’t jus[t] take[my] job [l]ike that!” Hayakawa buts his head in the conversation.

“That’s not what I meant by rebound!” Moriyama snaps back and the conversation becomes the usual locker room chatter, only ending when Kasamatsu is able to shoo them off to their classes. Against Kasamatsu’s own will, throughout his classes, his thoughts then to slowly turn to Kise.

\---

At his lunch break, he meets up with Moriyama and Kobori at their usual table, but the moment he sits down his phone starts buzzing insistently in his pocket. “Ooh, Yukio you’ve got someone really trying to get your attention.” Kobori points out the obvious taking a bite of his food.

“It’s probably just my friend and their stupid group chat,” Kasamatsu grumbles and digs his phone out his bag checking his phone. Just as he thought it was a flood of messages of the other two arguing about something dumb. He’s about to put the phone away when he thinks about earlier and grudgingly messages them, hoping that he can get some insight on his choice.

**Iwa-chan:** im just sayin if Godzilla can best mothra and giant robots he can def fight an alien and win

***✧･ﾟ:*The Great Oikawa*:･ﾟ✧*** :: You don’t know what kind of super technology aliens have Iwa-chan!

**Kasa-chan** : I don’t want to even ask.

***✧･ﾟ:*The Great Oikawa*:･ﾟ✧*** : !! Kasa-chan! Who would win in a fight? Godzilla or aliens!

**Kasa-chan** : Godzilla.

***✧･ﾟ:*The Great Oikawa*:･ﾟ✧*** : You didn’t even think about it!

**Kasa-chan** : Godzilla fought a lot of things, besides you didn’t specify what kind of alien.

***✧･ﾟ:*The Great Oikawa*:･ﾟ✧*** : Kasa-chan why are you never on my side? (｡•́︿•̀｡)

**Kasa-chan** :¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

***✧･ﾟ:*The Great Oikawa*:･ﾟ✧*** :Oh now you can use emotes. #FakeFriends

**Iwa-chan** : who even uses hashtags this aint twitter

***✧･ﾟ:*The Great Oikawa*:･ﾟ✧*** : Me of course! Besides you can’t be mean to me, I had to go to the doctor today remember.

**Kasa-chan** : Correct me if I’m wrong but isn’t that your own fault?

***✧･ﾟ:*The Great Oikawa*:･ﾟ✧*** : Not necessarily. It could’ve happened to the best of us. Which it did.

**Iwa-chan** : u and makki had a 1 legged race. your idiocy brings no sympathy from me

**Kasa-chan** : Is. Is that really what happened?

***✧･ﾟ:*The Great Oikawa*:･ﾟ✧*** : Now is not the time to talk about my flaws as a person. (￣ε￣)

**Kasa-chan** : Of course not. We’d be here all day.

**Iwa-chan** : lol

***✧･ﾟ:*The Great Oikawa*:･ﾟ✧*** : (╥﹏╥)

Kasamatsu has to chuckle out loud at that, attracting the attention of the two next to him. “Oh? Who has got you all happy? You didn’t get a girlfriend without telling us, did you Yukio?” Moriyama teases playfully jousting him with his elbow.

He smacks Moriyama's arm away only to see Kobori behind him peering at his phone screen. “ _Iwa-chan_ huh? You might actually be right for once Yoshitaka, but the other person uses enough emojis they could be a girl too.” Kasamatsu sends a betrayed look to Kobori who only fueled Moriyama's fire and started him lecturing on girls and the bro code.

“Kasamatsu ‘Can only say yes or no to girls’ Yukio has a girlfriend? Say it isn’t so! And then you didn’t even tell us, your best buddies about it. Why that’s a violation of the bro code if i ever did see one. To make it up to us you have to introduce us to one of her friends. Maybe a cute blond-”

Kasamatsu throws a piece of apple at Moriyama stopping him mid-rant. “Iwa-chan is my cousin Iwaizumi, and the emoji spewing idiot is the guy we grew up with. AND even if I _was_ talking to a girl it wouldn’t be any of your business, and I certainly wouldn’t want to unleash you on any one.”

“I should’ve known. Yukio still can’t talk to girls without turning into a blushing mess, he’d probably be just as bad when texting them.” Moriyama rubs his head as Kasamatsu throws a couple carrots at him this time.

“You know you’re going to waste your whole lunch if you throw something every time Yoshitaka says something stupid.” Kobori points out. Kasamatsu snorts and nods, ignoring Moriyama's complaints checking back on his phone.

**Iwa-chan** : I think yukio went back to lunch. any ways r u sure youll be able to make the match today?

***✧･ﾟ:*The Great Oikawa*:･ﾟ✧*** : Of course! I have to see tobio-chans nobody team get crushed in person  \\(^ヮ^)/

**Kasa-chan** : Why are you like this?

**Iwa-chan** : ben askin that since i met him. he even made a special request for this match and know we dont know if hes gonna show up

***✧･ﾟ:*The Great Oikawa*:･ﾟ✧*** : It’s nothing /too/ big I just wanted tobio-chan to be the setter the whole game and watch the how the king directs his new subjects.

**Iwa-chan** : u don’t know if they had another setter or not.

***✧･ﾟ:*The Great Oikawa*:･ﾟ✧*** : Even better! The team’s setter is probably pissed at getting upstaged by the freshmen. Not only will the team lose but they’ll blame it on tobio-chan! Nothing like losing your first match with your new team because you couldn't match up with your lovely superior.

**Kasa-chan** : You know what I said about you having a terrible personality yesterday. Things like this are why.

***✧･ﾟ:*The Great Oikawa*:･ﾟ✧*** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Iwa-chan** : u can only do that if u make the match.

***✧･ﾟ:*The Great Oikawa*:･ﾟ✧*** : Don’t jinx me.

**Kasa-chan** : Picture me rolling my eyes.

***✧･ﾟ:*The Great Oikawa*:･ﾟ✧*** : Stfu. I’m in the waiting room and it’s taking 5ever.

**Kasa-chan** : Sucks to be you. Lunch is almost over so I gotta go.

**Iwa-chan** : same here.

***✧･ﾟ:*The Great Oikawa*:･ﾟ✧*** : No wait don’t leave me it’s boring, Mattsun won’t text during class, and Makki doesn’t turn his phone at all during school hours. (T.T)

**Kasa-chan:** I might take Makki’s idea. Talk to you later Tooru.

Kasamatsu doesn’t bother looking at Oikawa's response, he merely turns his phone onto silent and slips it in his pocket. He manages to eat the reminder of his lunch that he hasn’t thrown at Moriyama before the bell rang signaling for them to get back to class.

\---

It isn’t until before practice that he decides to check his messages. Their being silly distracted him from asking for their advice in dealing with Kise this morning. However, when he actually looks at the recent messages he’s surprised to see that Iwaizumi was messaging the chat first.

**Iwa-chan** : have you ever seen a guy so beautiful u relize how gay u are  
**Kasa-chan** : Well no?  
***✧･ﾟ:*The Great Oikawa*:･ﾟ✧*** :??  
***✧･ﾟ:*The Great Oikawa*:･ﾟ✧*** :???  
***✧･ﾟ:*The Great Oikawa*:･ﾟ✧*** : You can’t just say that and not send a picture.  
**Kasa-chan** : Aren’t you with him?  
***✧･ﾟ:*The Great Oikawa*:･ﾟ✧*** : Eh not exactly the doctor visit ran a little long. But I should be there in like 20 minutes I swear! So don’t crush their team too fast! Now send the picture I wanna see the beautiful guy!  
**Iwa-chan** : do you know how hard it is to sneak a picture? if u were here ud see him urself.

_-Iwa-chan has sent a picture.-_

The picture itself was a little blurry as to be expected by a candid photo, but it wasn’t too blurry as he could make out the subject. There were two people in the picture as far as he could tell, one of them looked like the ‘Tobio-chan’ that Oikawa grumbles about, he was talking to another boy with surprisingly silver hair. The angle the photo was taken he could only see a side profile of the two, who seemed like that were having a conversation. From what he could tell the other boy had brown eyes and a mark by his eyes that must have been a mole. In a properly taken photo he doesn’t doubt that the other boy would be considered attractive.

***✧･ﾟ:*The Great Oikawa*:･ﾟ✧*** :: Who is that??  
 **Iwa-chan** : karasuno #2. rly pretty. g2g time for match  
 ***✧･ﾟ:*The Great Oikawa*:･ﾟ✧*** : You can’t just leave us with that! Gah, I’ll have to hurry up. Maybe I can get a proper picture of him for you Kasa-chan.  
 **Kasa-chan** : Don’t need it or want it. Also, I feel like you two should be asking before taking pictures. But you know who am I to judge I’m not your mom.  
 ***✧･ﾟ:*The Great Oikawa*:･ﾟ✧*** : Oh hush Kasa-chan. Don’t you have a practice to lead right now? Get off your phone~  
 **Kasa-chan** : You’re not my mom either so hush.

He does, however, put his phone away anyways as he changes, leaving the device in his locker as not to be distracted later. He almost forgets his earlier talk with Kise until he sees the blonde miracle jogging over to where the second stringers were practicing. Coach looks between Kasamatsu and Kise but doesn’t say anything to contradict him so Kasamatsu takes that as an okay to continue this way until practice ends.

This time instead of being the first one out, Kise seems to be lingering, taking an abnormally long time getting himself dressed. Even Moriyama notices him standing there and looks over to Kasamatsu who gives up pretending he doesn’t see.

“You know if you wanted to talk to me all you have to do is ask freshman.” Kise jumps and Moriyama snickers.

“Alright see you tomorrow Yukio, don’t kill Kise while I’m gone. I’m not going to be the one to tell the coach that you turned our golden boy into mashed potatoes.”

Kasamatsu swats Moriyama on the shoulder who just laughs good-naturedly waving to him before leaving. Now it was just Kasamatsu and his ace, who still hasn’t looked at him all day just staring at the floor.

“Captain. I know the answer now. I play basketball because it’s fun and entertaining. I _like_ playing with everyone and having a team who enjoys it with me.” He smiles and Kasamatsu hopes that’s the end of it and then- “But what does that have to do with anything? I lost and that’s a disgrace on the school and the team so I deserve to be demoted and sent to second string permanently.”

“That's your problem right there. I told you before this isn’t Teikou, this is Kaijo. We do things differently here, so whatever bullshit Teikou taught you about winning being the only reason for anything then drop it. You’re Kaijo’s Kise now. Not Teikou’s.”

“Kaijo’s Kise...?” Kise finally looks up at him and Kasamatsu feels he's actually getting through to him judging by the wide-eyed look he gets.

“Exactly, you’re one of us now. We’re not going to drop you for losing that match, if anything we’re going to keep you because of that match”.

“But why? Isn’t that backward?” Kise tilts his head to the side in confusion and once again Kasamatsu is reminded of a puppy.

“Winning of course is the goal, but those that lose are hungrier. You ever hear that? When you win it’s easy to a big head and content on the top. But those that lose, they have a hunger for victory that pushes them further as they claw their way back up. Isn’t that how do you feel after losing to Seirin?“

“...Yes. I thought it’d be easy but, now I really want to beat them! Not just because you told me too, because I want to.” It finally seems like he’s getting through to the brick head of his.

“That’s the hunger and that’s why I want to keep you as our ace. Remember that hunger and let it push you to our victory.”

Kise stares at him and tilts his head as if he was seeing Kasamatsu in a new light. “I understand.” Then a small grin appears in the corner of his mouth. “Thank you. Kasamatsu _cchi_.”

“What did you just call me?” Kasamatsu stares at him incredulously because there’s no way this uppity first year just used a cutesy nickname for his third-year senpai.

There’s a long period of silence and Kise starts to look a little nervous under Kasamatsu’s’ gaze, looking over to the side as if suddenly realizing that may have been a bad idea. “I um. I use _-_ cchi for people I really respect and stuff.”

“Haah!?” Kasamatsu pulls his leg back and kicks Kise in the side ignoring his whine. “You should've been respecting me any way you rude brat.”

“But it’s different Kasamatsucc-,” There's a dangerous glint in Kasamatsu's eyes and he changes it quickly. “Kasamatsu-senpai.”

“Don’t care. These are your choices freshman, Kasamatsu-senpai or captain. Otherwise, I’m aiming for your head next time.”

Kise seems to think for a moment. “Okay. What about I call you Senpai instead?”

“Isn’t that what I just said?”

“Not Kasamatsu-senpai, just Senpai! I won’t call anyone else that, I’ll just say Moriyama-senpai or Hayakawa-senpai and you’ll be Senpai!.”

Once again Kasamatsu can almost see a dog tail wagging behind the excitable freshmen and he doesn’t have the energy to argue with him. “Fine, knock yourself out. At least that one is respectable.”

“Okay Senpai!” Kise looks actually happy for once instead of sparkly, if he hadn’t spent so much time with Oikawa growing up he’d never know the difference.

“Now go home I’ve gotta lock up.” He shoos the younger boy away, doing his final check to make sure everything is in the right sport before locking up for the night.

 

Walking home alone for once, Kasamatsu decides to pull out his phone to check on the other pretty boy he’s stuck with. Surprisingly the last message he sees sent was just Oikawa announcing that he’d arrived at the gym, but that was hours ago.

**Kasa-chan** : Are you guys alive or did Oikawa finally manage to get you back for the volleyballs to the head?

***✧･ﾟ:*The Great Oikawa*:･ﾟ✧*** : Not yet, but I will soon.

I **wa-chan** : whats that supposed to mean

***✧･ﾟ:*The Great Oikawa*:･ﾟ✧*** :: Don’t worry about it Iwa-chan~ (っ˘ω˘ς )

**Kasa-chan:** So when he kills you in your sleep can I have your stuff?

**Iwa-chan** : what happened to you bein on my side?

**Kasa-chan:** 1 on 1 you’d win. But when it comes to sneaky shit it’s Tooru all the way. Remember the time he kept that puppy in the house half of summer break and nobody knew?

***✧･ﾟ:*The Great Oikawa*:･ﾟ✧*** : Natsumi is such a good girl and she never even barked a lot. If it wasn’t for Yuudai having dog fur on him she’d have stayed a secret longer!

**Kasa-chan:** That was Yori, not Yuudai. The point remains though, Tooru’s a sneaky fuck. Pretty sure if it wasn’t for the fact he wants to actually beat him in a match he’d murder Kageyama and probably get away with it.

***✧･ﾟ:*The Great Oikawa*:･ﾟ✧*** : Actually if I was plotting murder it’d be probably Ushiwaka-chan. tobio-chan isn’t as annoying.

**Iwa-chan:** are you sure you should be encouraging oikawa being homicidal

**Kasa-chan:** I’m in Kanagawa not Miyagi I couldn’t stop him even if I wanted to.

***✧･ﾟ:*The Great Oikawa*:･ﾟ✧*** : **:)**

**Kasa-chan** : You know. Of all the faces you’ve made, that is single-handedly the most terrifying of all. So how’d you guys practice game with Kageyama`s school go? And did you get a picture of the guy that made Hajime remember how gay he was.  
**Iwa-chan** : we lost

***✧･ﾟ:*The Great Oikawa*:･ﾟ✧*** : I only made it for the last set. And tobio-chan seems to, unfortunately, get along with his team -3- but that quick of theirs was interesting, I wanna play them from the start and see how they handle me at full power.

**Iwa-chan** : aka extra hrd training bec we lost and oikawa wants revenge

***✧･ﾟ:*The Great Oikawa*:･ﾟ✧*** : I can’t let tobio-chan get a big head because his team beat ours!  

**Iwa-chan** : he says this like hes not worried but he stayed an hour after practice ended and would've stayed longer if i didnt pull him out

***✧･ﾟ:*The Great Oikawa*:･ﾟ✧*** : Tattle-tale Iwa-chan!

**Kasa-chan:** Tooru if you overwork yourself again I’ll kick you off a cliff.

***✧･ﾟ:*The Great Oikawa*:･ﾟ✧*** : Do you have to solve all your problems with violence? D:

**Iwa-chan** : comin from the guy who just admitted to wanting to kill a dude

***✧･ﾟ:*The Great Oikawa*:･ﾟ✧*** : I said /if/ I was. Besides murder would be too boring because no one will know you did it or you go to jail.  You gotta add some ✿~flare~✿ to it. And what’s more flashy than beating someone?

**Kasa-chan** : After dealing with Kise today I’ve had enough flashy to last a while.

**Iwa-chan** : wut he do now? u didnt aggressively insult oikawa this time

**Kasa-chan** : Well this morning he started being self-deprecating shit saying shit about winning is everything which pissed me off. So I asked him why he even played basketball and told him to practice with the second string until he could answer.

**Iwa-chan** : Harsh.

**Kasa-chan** : Hey it worked. He got over himself and I gave him the Captain Speech™ and he finally seemed to get it. The disrespectful little brat tried to call me ‘Kasamatsucchi’ because ‘he adds cchi to people he respects’ It’s bad enough I deal with Tooru’s terrible nicknames so I just hit him until he learned better.

**Iwa-chan** : dunno if I should be respecting you for hitting your teammate until they listen or not

**Kasa-chan** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ As long as he listens.

**Iwa-chan** :u captains are fuckin weird

**Kasa-chan** :¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

***✧･ﾟ:*The Great Oikawa*:･ﾟ✧*** ::¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Iwa-chan** : i need new friends

Kasamatsu laughs amused Iwaizumi was using Oikawa’s famous line for once. He puts his phone in his pocket as he makes his way into the house, narrowly avoiding the twins playing in the living room. He doesn’t pick up his phone for the rest of the night, taking care of chores and such before eating and heading off to bed. He manages to get on and send a quick ‘ _Good Night’_ message but doesn’t bother checking anything else they said. If he tried to pay attention to what they said he’d be up for several more hours.

Practice the next morning was thankfully normal, no Kise hanging around the door when he showed up. However, when everyone else started trickling in, he was actually there with the people that showed up a few minutes early. Kasamatsu regards this with an eyebrow raise but pays no more attention to it. The next day it happened again, and again.

Not only was Kise starting to turn up on time but Kasamatsu could see him actually working harder in practice. He was no longer taking small breaks and slacking off when he thought that Kasamatsu wasn’t looking. In fact, now he’d come up to Kasamatsu, constantly asking for help and pointers in his game like _Kise_ wasn’t the genius here. He still left early but considering his modeling job Kasamatsu wasn’t expecting him not to. He just was more respectful of it now letting Kasamatsu know in advance instead of springing them on him the day of.

His ace was actually taking basketball seriously and Kasamatsu couldn’t be more proud of him. Thanks to this blonde freshman Kaijo might have an actual chance at winning nationals this year.

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to have Kise wait 3 days before talking to Kasamatsu but I nixed that.  
> Iwazumi doesn't bother typing properly because 'the only people who see it are you guts so why shoud i care'  
> I'm not implying a ship ~~yet~~ Suga is just pretty and Iwaizumi is just gay.  
> [hmu on tumblr if you'd like!](https://takaokazunaris.tumblr.com/%E2%80%9D).


End file.
